Omake: 4 Gohans
by SSJ1Gohan
Summary: This is an omake I made based off my four fanfics that are incomplete, but I just made this in the spur of the moment. It contains spoilers for the discontinued fanfic I wrote 'Warrior,' 'The New Teacher(s)' (A DBZ/HP fanfic with FMA), and Sealed Saiyan: Remix. It also contains the Gohan from the original Sealed Saiyan. Read at your own risk, I guess. And it's very short.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto/Shipudden. They are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama(DBZ)/Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

"Where am I?" Gohan asked as he walked through a blank, dimension that just seemed to be darkness, though he could see himself. He was wearing a Leaf headband and a his purple GI with a fishnet under it.

"That's a good question," a voice, very much like his own, replied from behind Gohan. And there stood... Gohan. Though he saw himself wearing a black jacket and pants.

"Are you... me?" the first Gohan asked, looking at his copy.

"No shit Sherelock," the other Gohan replied.

"Hey guys!" Another Gohan came into view. He had a Sharingan activated on his left eye and a Rinengan on his right. He was wearing his normal training outfit, Piccolo's purple Gi.

"Who the hell are you?" black jacket Gohan asked, looking at Sharingan Gohan.

"I'm you," Sharingan Gohan replied, "But a lot less cocky."

"But I have a right to be cocky," black jacket Gohan replied, grinning, "I am the strongest out of all of us, aren't I?"

"Shut up you three!" a fourth voice sounded, and they all turned to see another Gohan meditating wearing the clothes of a Kai, "I'm trying to figure out where we are!"

"I'd say we're in... Well, the opposite of Truth's realm," black jacket Gohan replied, then turned to ninja Gohan, "Hey you, Ninja, tell us where we are!"

"How would I know?!" Ninja Gohan shouted at black jacket Gohan.

"Guys, I think we should get names for ourselves," Sharingan Gohan replied, trying to stop the argument, "You can call me... uhh..?"

"How 'bout dumbass?" black jacket Gohan supported, "Meanwhile, you can call me Greed."

"Greed," Kai Gohan mumbled, "Matches your state of being. Hard to believe that I am this corrupt in another universe. You may call me Kai."

"You can call me Ninja!" Ninja Gohan shouted, grinning, "And how about we call Sharingan over there Uchiha?"

"That sounds nice," Uchiha replied, smirking a bit.

"Let's talk about our lives in other universes," Kai replied, "I'll Start. During the Cell Games, instead of letting father take Cell, and leaving my mother and twin fatherless, I sacrificed my own life to end that bug faced bastard. Afterwards, the Supreme Kai took me under his wing to become the next Supreme Kai. I am also dead, and stuck as an eleven year old, if you have not noticed my halo."

"You have a twin!?" the other three shouted in surprise, and Kai nodded.

"I'll go next," Ninja said, "I was sent to the ninja world, though I was sealed inside of Naruko along with the Kyuubi. About thirteen years later, with no change in age, I escaped to see Naruko and Sasuke fight, though I ended it before they nearly killed eachother. After that, some jerk named the Sage of Six Paths signed us up for a tournament between universes. And that bastard Garlic Jr. took over my universe. Though for some reason, it just stopped after that."

Suddenly, white writing appeared in front of them that said, _You Were Discontinued to Make Uchiha Gohan's Universe_

"What!?" Ninja shouted, and looked at Uchiha, "How can that idiot have a better story than me?!"

"I'll tell you mine," Uchiha grumbled, "When Piccolo died saving me, my Rinengan and Sharingan activated, and I killed the steroid nut. My Rinengan deactivated, though my Sharingan stayed with me through my travels. Vegeta did try to take it at one point, though I stopped him. Also apparently mom was an Uchiha that accidently ended up in our dimension using the Kamui. I was supposed to go to her dimension once we collected the dragon balls, but my plans have a bit of a hitch as you can see. So you were saying Ninja?"

"Well," Ninja started, "Well at least I have a girlfriend!"

"I'm dead," Kai said, "and a Kai, so I can't have a girlfriend."

"I'll eventually get Naruko," Uchiha replied, "You and I both know that our universes will have us having the same girlfriend."

Greed laughed, causing the three to stare at him, "Well, I'm fourteen, and have a bit of reputation with a certain witch."

"You didn't," Kai muttered, then clenched his head, "My innocence is ruined!"

"Okay, here's my story," Greed chuckled, "At the age of thirteen, I became a Professor at Hogwarts (Don't ask) along with Edward Elric. It gets really weird with magic and things, but I have met some ninjas, but I met NARUTO not NARUKO. Probably some fluke in the universes, but anyway, Baba has a history with Great Grandpa Gohan and Ed's brother Alphonse. Oh, and I have only tried to shag Hermione, not succeeded yet."

"Well, this was interesting," Kai said, his eyes wide, "But I have found a way out of this empty dimension. Ninja, Uchiha, I hope to get to know you a bit more. Greed," he looked at said smirking teen, "I hope to never meet you again."

Four portals opened up in front of each of them, and Ninja looked at them, "Well, I hope we can meet again."

"Oh don't worry," Greed looked at Ninja, "We'll meet at the tournament thing you mentioned- oh wait, discontinued." Greed smirked as Ninja blushed in embaressment before jumping through his portal, the portal closing right after.

"See ya," Greed waved the other two off before jumping through his portal, once again, it closed.

"Well," Uchiha said to Kai, "Guess we were the only smart ones here, eh?"

"No," Kai replied, "I believe that you were just as idiotic as the other versions of ourselves. I wish I met someone smart and strong- and would hook up with a dead guy."

Uchiha grinned at Kai and whispered, "There's this hot orange haired chick named Zangya in hell with green skin, though if that's not your taste, get revived and hook up with Lime."

Kai blushed and replied, "I... guess that would be okay," before jumping through his portal, the portal closing.

The last Gohan looked around, and jumped through the portal, the portal closing.

* * *

**I just wrote this for after I got to this Greed thing in The New Teacher(s), but I didn't want to wait that long, so here it is. All the stories for these are on my account, but avoid the original Sealed Saiyan, in my opinion it was shit.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
